


Confession

by PrimevalEmma



Series: The B.A.D. Chronicles [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing her relationship with Becker and Danny gives Abby another idea to take it onto yet another level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“So...” Jenny asked, shutting the door and waiting for Abby to respond. Abby looked puzzled. “You said yesterday that you'd fill me in on all the details about this new man in your life!”

 

“Did I?” Abby did vaguely recall the phonecall with Jenny where she'd commented that Connor had told her that Abby looked exhausted but very happy. Jenny had immediately deduced that it must be down to a man. Abby had skirted around the issue but caved in and said she was correct and Jenny demanded to know who he was and how she'd met him. Abby had managed to fob her off with, “It's a long story, and I'm due into a meeting with Lester any minute.” She had hoped that would be the end of it, but she hadn't bargained on Jenny's persistence. She did think about lying, but lies had a habit of coming back to bite you. Could she trust Jenny with the truth? After all, Jenny didn't work with them any more.

 

“Yes you did,” Jenny said. “Now, sit down and tell me everything. There's no meetings to use an excuse for not telling me!”

 

Abby sat down and waited for Jenny to settle down too. “Where did you want me to start?”

 

“What's his name and where did you meet him?”

 

“It's a little more complicated than that, Jenny.” Jenny raised an eyebrow.

 

“He's not married is he?”

 

“Oh god, no!” Abby felt her cheeks burn. In the past, she had slept with at least one married man that she was aware of, probably others too. It hadn't seemed to matter back then, but now it was unthinkable. She took a deep breath, not sure how Jenny was going to react to what she was going to tell her. “It's Becker.”

 

Jenny's eyes widened. “Really? I wouldn't have thought he was your type, but I have to admit he is easy on the eye. Tall, dark, brooding... decent body from what I could make out beneath those tight fitting t-shirts.”

 

“And Danny.”

 

Jenny almost choked. “Both of them?? Bloody hell, Abby! How did you get yourself into that situation, and do they know?”

 

“It started that day we had a knight come through the anomaly, do you remember me telling you?” Jenny nodded and Abby continued. “I'm still not entirely sure how it happened, but I was alone with Becker and we were cleaning up whilst we waited for the truck to arrive to transport the creature and we...” Abby felt her face burn. “I had sex with him in the greenhouse.”

 

“You dark horse!” Jenny grinned. “You mean, no chat up lines, no dates just... straight into having sex?”

 

Abby smiled. It did sound crazy even now, and she still wondered how it happened. “It was a bit of a shock to me too,” she said. “One minute we were snapping at each other as usual and then... we were kissing and his hands were under my vest.”

 

“Abby!” Jenny grinned. “So all that sniping at each other wasn't that you hated each other after all. You were both just desperate for a... Wow! You and Becker.”

 

“It gets better, Jenny. I went home, feeling pretty good after what I have to admit was pretty good sex and more than just a little aroused still. I was sat on my sofa relieving a little... tension and hadn't realised my brother had left the front door wide open. Danny Quinn had come over to make sure I was okay, found the door open and was concerned so he let himself straight in.”

 

“Uh oh!” Jenny laughed. “And you were...”

 

“On the verge of an orgasm. Danny's face was a picture, he was embarrassed at first but he took a chance and offered to help me... So, I ended up in bed with Danny and having sex with him too, just a few hours after I'd had sex with Becker.”

 

“And let me guess, you've carried on having sex with both of them?”

 

Abby nodded. “Becker on a Tuesday and Thursday, Danny on Mondays and Wednesdays, and weekends for whoever.” She watched Jenny's face. “You're shocked.”

 

“Yes, a little. But... I suppose I don't blame you. They're both decent looking guys and single, and if they're offering it on a plate... It must be a bit of a nightmare keeping it secret from the other though?”

 

“No secrets. Not now anyway. I did try for a little while but the inevitable happened. They both know about the other now and they're fine with it, more than fine.”

 

“When you say 'more than fine'...”

 

“We've had a couple of threesomes. Danny's suggestion.”

 

“Abby Maitland!” Jenny shook her head in mock disbelief. “It's no wonder you're exhausted, keeping those two satisfied can't be easy - you lucky bitch!”

 

“It has its moments.”

 

Jenny leaned back and looked thoughtful for a moment, then said. “Can I ask you something? I'm curious. When it's the three of you together, do they just have sex with you, or do they have sex with each other as well?”

 

A spark ignited inside Abby. Why hadn't she thought of that? Suddenly the thought of watching Becker slide his cock into Danny's arse was very appealing, after all, they'd both watched the other fuck her. It was time she watched them. “So far it's just been them with me.”

 

Jenny looked almost disappointed until Abby hugged her. “What's that for?”

 

“You're a genius, Jenny! Thank you!”

 

“What did I do?”

 

“You just took my sex life up another notch!” Abby couldn't wait to get out and suggest this latest thing to Becker and Danny. Jenny laughed and then called Abby back.

 

“You are being careful aren't you? You're living a wonderful fantasy, I would hate to see it all come crashing around you.”

 

“It's fine, Jenny. Neither Danny or Becker are under any illusions that our relationship is anything other than good sex. They're not expecting to slip a ring on my finger.”

 

“I didn't mean that. You're taking precautions? If you were to fall pregnant, you'd have no way of telling who the father is and...”

 

“Relax. I'm taking the pill.”

 

“Of course, you're a sensible girl. I shouldn't have even asked.”

 

“I'm glad you care enough to think about something like that,” Abby said, hugging her friend again.

 

###

 

 

“You're completely sure about this?”

 

“'Course I bloody am! We've been talking about this for days now. If I didn't want it, I'd have said by now.” Danny tugged Becker's wrist and made him sit down next to him on the bed. “You'll have to guide me though. I've never been with a man in that way before.”

 

Becker nodded and glanced over at Abby as if seeking her permission. She granted it with a smile as she leaned back against the head board to enjoy the show. She'd never really thought much about two men together before Jenny had sewn the seed of the idea in her mind, but since she'd entered into this slightly crazy relationship with Danny and Becker her mind was being exposed to dozens of things she'd never thought possible. She'd been a little concerned about suggesting it at first, but they'd both been surprisingly enthusiastic. Abby had been particularly shocked to learn that Becker had been with men before whilst he was in the army. “A bunch of men thrown together hundreds of miles from home,” he'd explained. “Sometimes, need takes over rational thoughts.”

 

So now, here she was, watching as Danny and Becker slowly undressed each other. That in itself was a massive turn on. Her two lovers entwined as they caressed each other's bodies, and when Danny groaned out as Becker grasped his cock and began to pump it, Abby's groin did a flip of excitement.

 

Danny mirrored Becker's actions and leaned in to kiss the soldier firmly on the mouth. Their breathing grew heavier as their cocks grew harder and Abby couldn't contain herself. She moved towards them, kissed Becker's shoulder as she stroked Danny's.

 

Becker broke off his kiss with Danny and turned to Abby. “I thought this was about me and Danny?” he said, grasping her wrist.

 

“Yes,” Danny said. “You're supposed to be a spectator.”

 

Abby pouted. “But..” she began to protest.

 

Becker leaned over and opened the drawer, pulling out a set of handcuffs. “If you're not going to behave, then I'm going to have to get tough.” Before Abby could protest again, he had clamped one of the bracelets to her wrist and was wrapping the chain around the bed post. He then clamped the other bracelet onto her other wrist.

 

“Becker!”

 

“Hush now,” Becker said. “You usually love being restrained.” He then turned his attention back to Danny. “So, do you want me to show you how it's done first?”

 

Danny laughed and leaned back, nodding down towards his erection. “Be my guest!”

 

Becker's skilful mouth sank over Danny's cock, his tongue swirling the tip whilst his hand grasped the base to form a seal. Danny groaned out. He hadn't expected this to feel quite so good, and if Becker continued in this manner he'd come very quickly indeed. He closed his eyes, trying to push back the fire in his groin, but when he opened his eyes and saw the look of longing in Abby's watching eyes he couldn't hold off. With a cry, he released a jet of semen, hitting the back of Becker's throat. To his credit, the captain was not thrown by this at all. He continued sucking, swallowing Danny's cum and massaging his balls to encourage more. Danny came again, panting for air and his hips jerking wildly as more of his juices slid down Becker's throat.

 

Then they swapped positions, with Danny sucking Becker's cock. Abby strained at her handcuffs in frustration, needing to touch herself and touch them and find her own release. It was almost too much, hearing the groans of pleasure from the two men she was fucking on a regular basis and not being a part of it.

 

Becker let out a gasp and withdrew from Danny's mouth before he came. Danny pouted, but Becker smiled. “Don't want to waste it,” he said. “Turn around and lay on your stomach.”

 

Danny did as he was told, whilst Becker reached into the drawer again, pulling out two essential items – a jar of lubrication and a packet of condoms. After covering his fingers in the gel, he leaned in and began to caress the curves of Danny's arse cheeks. Danny tensed for a moment as Becker pressed a fingertip at the entrance. “Relax and trust me,” Becker whispered.

 

A few minutes later, Danny was writhing around whilst Becker worked his arse with his fingers, preparing him for his cock. With a cheeky wink at Abby, Becker took a step back to carefully roll a condom on and then he positioned himself ready to enter Danny's backside.

 

Slowly, centimetre by centimetre, he gently slid into Danny. Abby found her own breathing was matching theirs; she knew exactly how it felt to have Becker's cock inside her arse and was almost feeling every movement herself as she watched Becker sink in deeper and deeper.

 

Danny cried out, grabbing fistfuls of the duvet beneath him as Becker moved inside him. The almost alien sensation soon felt pleasurable and familiar, and the pair settled into a rhythm that suited them. As Danny shifted so that he was on all fours, Becker increased his pace. He grasped Danny's cock, pumping it as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh grew louder.

 

Abby had never seen anything quite so hot before. She could feel a fire in her own groin, one she knew would not be extinguished until Danny and Becker had both fucked her, such was the intensity of her desire. It was going to be a long night.

 

Becker let out a groan, a sound Abby knew meant only thing. He had come, and hard. After a couple more thrusts that had Danny collapsing back onto his stomach, Becker withdrew and fell onto his back, breathing hard and clearly exhausted.

 

“Release me!” Abby demanded. She couldn't stand to be passive any longer. Danny sat up and released the cuffs from her wrists, guiding her hands to his aching cock. He was in need of release, and Abby always knew exactly how to bring that about. Her lips sank over the tip, her tongue swirled over it and then she began to take his length into her hot mouth.

 

As she sucked him, Abby felt the warmth of Becker's body surround her. She briefly looked up and caught the lovely, sleepy gaze in his eyes. His hands were sliding around her waist from behind, unfastening her jeans and then moving inside her underwear. She sighed, moving with Becker's touch and opening her legs to allow him to push two long fingers into her wet pussy.

 

“Abby!” Danny breathed, his cock exploding into the back of her throat. His hand grasped a handful of her hair, tangling his fingers into it as he released again and listened to the satisfied groans that Abby made as she swallowed down his juices. Moments later, spent and exhausted, he pulled away and lay back.

 

Abby frowned. Whilst she was barely getting started, both of her lovers were tired. Becker's fingers, whilst giving her pleasure, were not enough for her. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and unfastened her bra, turning to Danny who smiled up at her and reached up to slide the bra over her shoulders and off. She lay herself down beside Danny and he pulled her against him, smothering her with a passionate kiss.

 

Becker moved behind her and pulled her jeans and underwear down, throwing them to the floor and then joining the embrace. This felt good, sandwiched between her two men, being caressed and kissed. She also realised that Danny and Becker were kissing each other and that the heat was rapidly rising between all three. Both of their cocks were growing harder; Becker's pressed against her back and Danny's against her stomach.

  
“Fuck me,” she panted, not sure who she was directing that at. In truth, she didn't care. Either or both of them would be fine by her. Becker muttered something that she didn't catch and then she felt his breath on her neck as he suckled her earlobe and moved his hands around to cup her breasts. He played lazily with her nipples, bringing them up into hard peaks that he rolled between his fingers and thumbs. Danny chose to stoke her hips and then she felt him shift to kiss her flat stomach. His hands moved to her thighs, and Abby parted them for him. Moments later, she was finally getting something close to what she wanted. Danny's fingers parted her aching pussy and his tongue darted inside.

 

“That's it,” she murmured, writhing into him as he lapped at her juices. Her back arched and her hips thrashed. Danny was an expert, using his fingers and tongue he rarely failed to bring Abby to orgasm and this time was no exception. She whimpered as the wave of intense pleasure spread throughout her body and made her shudder pleasantly.

 

There was a familiar ripping sound and Abby knew what was coming. Becker was preparing himself to fuck her arse, his preferred position when it was the three of them. His slick fingers pushed into the tight hole, gently sliding in and out to prepare it to accept his cock, and then some moments later the tip of his hard, long cock was pushing into her.

 

“Becker!” The cock pushed past the initial resistance and then sank in deeper. Danny stepped back, stroking his cock and watching, waiting for his moment. It always fascinated him to see Becker's cock sliding in and out of Abby in this way, but now with the added interest that he knew what she was feeling.

 

Becker rolled onto his back, pulling Abby so that she was sat on his lap facing Danny. She controlled the pace, moving up and down Becker's shaft. He gasped, his arms holding tight to Abby's body and then his fingers moving to rub her clit and slide into her pussy whilst he continued to fuck her arse.   
  
After some time, Abby lay back flat against Becker's chest. They moved together, his hands alternating between mauling her breasts and pushing into her now dripping pussy whilst he nipped and sucked her ears and neck. Abby was breathing hard and Becker groaned his pleasure.

 

Then Danny moved closer, his own fingers joining Becker's and between them they both fucked her pussy with their fingers and alternated grasping her breasts. Danny took one into his mouth and sucked and licked it, his rough hands moving over every inch of Abby's quivering body whilst Becker fucked her arse hard.

 

No words were needed between them. They all seemed to know instinctively where to go next. Becker leaned back a little, taking Abby with him as she parted her legs to allow Danny to settle between them. His cock pushed into her easily and they all began to move together in what was now a well practised routine. It seemed different this time though, more intense, more passionate. Their cries and gasps were louder than they'd ever been and Abby was certain both cocks had penetrated deeper than before, probing into her very core. Her head was spinning and every single nerve in her body was on fire with need, desire and lust. Jenny's words echoed in her head, “Lucky bitch!” She certainly was.

 

Becker gasped that he was about to cum and Abby prepared herself. He slammed into her hard releasing a guttural groan. At almost the same moment, Danny released too and the heat of his semen flooded Abby's body. She cried out, her own orgasm crashing through her body, making her almost boneless sandwiched between the heaving, sweaty bodies of her two lovers.

 

They all collapsed in a tangled heap onto the bed, breathing hard. Usually they ended their sessions with gentle caresses until exhaustion took over and they'd all fall asleep, but Abby had been right about this being different today. She felt hands gliding over her body, kneading the flesh; soft kisses and warm breath becoming teeth nipping at her shoulder and neck and tongues on hard nipples. She gasped and writhed, reaching down to find first Becker's cock and then Danny's. They were both ready for more.

 

“Fuck!” Abby groaned as a couple of fingers thrust into her pussy, she didn't know whose and didn't care. Becker's mouth smothered hers in a heated kiss, his tongue urging her lips apart and exploring her mouth as her own tongue wrestled against it. She whimpered as Becker's groans grew louder and then she felt Danny's kisses on her stomach moving down, down, down... His hands parted her thighs and then he was lapping at her sodden pussy with his skilful tongue.

 

She thrashed around, desperate to scream out but unable to with Becker still kissing her so thoroughly. He was shifting, moving to lay on top of her, and Danny was moving to the side. Moments later, Becker was settling between her thighs and his cock was pressed against her pussy. Finally releasing her mouth, Becker grinned and gazed straight into Abby's eyes.

 

“Put it in, Becker!” Abby begged, her arms grasping onto him and her legs wrapping around his hips. He waited a moment, laughing as Abby whimpered. He loved the fact this normally stubborn and very independent woman turned to mush when they had sex. Then he finally gave her what she wanted and began fucking her hard and fast.

 

“Yesss! Yesss! Oh god, yesss!” Becker was like an animal and Abby was certain the bed would not withstand such punishment. They crashed together hard, every deep thrust made her cry out and the waves of pleasure just seemed to merge together. Danny edged closer, guiding her hand to his cock which she grasped enthusiastically and began to pump hard.

 

Becker stopped, his cock buried inside Abby, and turned to Danny. “Why don't you fuck me whilst I fuck her?”

 

Abby thought Danny was going to say no, but he reached for the lubrication and the box of condoms and moved behind Becker. She watched, fascinated, as Danny began to caress the curves of Becker's arse and prepare him in the same way she'd seen Becker do to Danny earlier. Becker adjusted slightly, taking a little of the weight onto his knees as Danny moved.

 

“Take it slowly,” Becker instructed. He moaned out as Danny entered him, and Abby whimpered as the realisation of what was going to happen hit her. Once Danny was completely inside, both men settled into a position that was comfortable for them and Danny began to move inside Becker. Slowly at first, Becker encouraged him and guided him, and then it grew into a harder and fasted pace.

 

Then Becker began to thrust his hips, moving inside Abby whilst Danny moved inside him. They found a rhythm and soon they were all panting, crying out and gasping for air. Almost crushed with the weight of both men on top of her, Abby thrashed wildly. She had never experienced anything like this; Danny was fucking her through Becker, Becker fucking her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

 

Their climax was even more intense than the first, Abby's womb pulsing as it accepted Becker's cum to add to Danny's from minutes before. This time, when the three parted, they truly were satiated and sleep came very quickly to the two men. Abby lay for a moment with both of their arms and legs tangled with hers. She had never felt so full and satisfied, and wondered just what else lay around the corner for this relationship. Each time just seemed to get better and better as they found new ways to satisfy each other and she hoped this was still just the beginning of a long and happy relationship with two men who just couldn't get enough of her, and now each other.

 


End file.
